Blouse
by Auresque
Summary: Green would never in his wildest imagination thought he'd have to rip off someone's clothing... upon request. Oldrivalshipping


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Summary:** Green would never in his wildest imagination thought he'd have to rip off someone's clothing... on request. OLDRIVALSHIPPING ONESHOT

* * *

"Tonight is our double date, Yellow will pick up me up first and stop by your place and drive us all to the restaurant."

"Got it."

Red frowned and continued, lowering his tone. "And try to be ready for once?"

"It's not my fault we're always late." Green snorted.

Blue glared at him. "Are you saying it's _my_ fault?"

"Precisely."

"Hey!"

Red quickly stood in between the two. Even as college roommates they still fought like they were younger. "Children, please!"

Blue sighed, "Fine, I know how much you dislike being late, but I'll try to be earlier tonight-I promise."

Green took in her words. "Alright... But I don't understand why you have to take so long with getting dressed-"

"I don't' have to slap on a pants and tie! And in case you haven't noticed: I have _HAIR_."

"... I don't?"

"Good," Red raised his voice over the fighting, "I'll see you all tonight!"

And with that he edges to the door and shuts it behind him, their voices droning into the wood.

* * *

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Green wondered out loud. Blue was in her room, most likely getting her attire ready. Just as she promised; it was 5:30pm, an hour before Yellow came in her Toyota to pick them up.

"I think it is Red suggestion." Blue's voice sounded muffled behind the closed door, but Green heard her clearly.

Standing outside her door, he continued. "Why couldn't he pick a better date or another time?"

There was a grunting sound and a pregnant pause before Blue responded. "Irk... I suppose now is a ... good time as any. Midterms are around the corner." She heard his depressed sigh. "Green, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing. Are you almost ready?"

"... Sort of, I'm trying to find out what outfit works... I want to wear something that's warm, especially with the unpredicted weather we're having."

Green looked out the window. "It's snowing, Blue"

"Thanks, which limits it down to about four outfits..."

A chuckle escaped his throat, sarcasm filled his voice. "Only four?"

"It's too late to go winter shopping and any clothes my parents have in their attic that belongs to me are too small."

It sounded plausible. Green fussed with the suit in his hands. "Blue, when you come out, can you help me with the damn tie?" He hated putting on a tie because no matter how many times his sister and her boyfriend, Bill showed him, Green could never do it. His grandfather never wore a tie and even then the professor claims his wife (God bless her soul) had always done it for him.

Though it was muffled she said yes. "Green?"

"Yes?"

"Are you dressed yet?"

"I'm going…"

And with that, the conversation ended by disappearing footsteps and the shutting of Green's door. Meanwhile, Blue sighed at the choices that lay before her, dressed only in stockings, a formal skirt that went down to her knees and a brassiere. Four various shirts and tops lay on her bed. Her parents had given her a blouse for her past birthday. Taking that blouse into her hands, she stared at it and began to laugh. It looked ridiculous, and if she wore it, she'd look like either like a pirate or a tavern wrench.

But she felt bad.

Her parents still remembered her birthday and they still had sent her something. Even it the gift was horrible it was the thought that counted. 'It couldn't hurt right?' She thought.

She pulled the blouse over her head. The clothing didn't have buttons, but a zipper which ran from the collar to her chest, the zipper itself was hidden underneath the fills. Sucking breath in, she pulled the zipper up. Blue grunted a few times; the zipper made past her bust, as the blouse had proven to be too small. Finally the zipper was at her collar. She took a look in the mirror and snorted. It was actually pretty decent, but it didn't suit her.

A pirate indeed...

She shook her head, and her hands went up the zipper. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, exactly six o'clock, Green emerged from his room, fully dressed in a dark suit, and the lack of shoes. Blue cleaned up the dorm during Christmas, and had put their formal shoes aside somewhere. He'd have to ask her when she comes out. His dreaded tie draped on his neck loosely.

Nervously patting the wrinkles on his shirt, he knocked on Blue's door. "Blue, are you ready yet?"

"…No"

"Blue, you promised!"

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"Can you come in? I need help."

Taking a deep he entered her room. Blue turned to face him. She wore a ridiculously complex-looking blouse with cuffs and frills. She was fumbling with the high collar. Unlike most blouse which had buttons, this one had a zipper, and from his view, it looked like it was stuck.

"You have to help me! I can't get this thing off!"

She looked so pathetically helpless that a smile fought on his face. Quickly bringing up his hand, he forced the smile down and approached her. Taking her collar, he examined the zipper; it was caught in a series of complex strings and knots.

"Gee woman, what did you do to it?"

"I did nothing!"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Take it off! I can't breathe!"

His eyes widened, and it took him a minute to gather himself. "Hold on. I'll grab a pair of scissors."

"Here."

She pointed on her dresser; a pair of scissors greeted him. In the next half-hour, Green took the scissors and tried to cut away the strings and some bits of the frills. His heart was beating wildly, banging against the containment of his chest. His face was so close to hers, their every breath became one. After a while he gave up on the scissors.

"Blue, this isn't working."

Her eyes shut tightly, and she ran her fingers though brunette hair. She glimpsed quickly at the clock turned to Green, knowing they had to hurry. "Just… just rip it off."

His face turned purple. "R-Rip it o-off?" His eyes went to her neck. "A-Are you sure?"

"I have to throw it out anyway…"

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

He lowered himself to her chest once again. "Pesky Girl." He mumbled as he began to pull at her collar, waiting for a tear. Blue tried to stay as still as she could, although it was difficult because each time Green tugged at the collar, the tugging would force her chest into his face. Her face burned with embarrassment each time she felt the stubble of his chin rub against her breasts. The phone's ring made both adults jump. Shakily Blue pressed the speaker button as Green quickened his pace, growling at her neck.

"Blue, Green! Are you done?"

"Y-yellow?" Blue's face flushed. His chin rubbed her again.

"Yep, it's me. Red and I are waiting downstairs."

"W-we'll be right there." She strained. 'Hang up, hang up, hang up!' these thoughts ran though her head.

"Okay, see you down here."

Both adults sighed in relief at the sound of a click. Green had managed to get a small tear in the fabric however not enough for Blue to slip out of; the blouse was strong despite its thin appearance. After another few minutes the clock read six forty-five. Frustration flowed into him at the goodly amount of time this was taking.

Blue sighed loudly. "What are you doing? Just rip it off! Did you lose your muscles in the last hour?"

His green eyes narrowed dangerously at the threat to his manhood. "I _am_ ripping it off!" He shot back as he gave another hard tug. The collar ripped, and the zipper slid down to her stomach revealing a simple brassiere and a very smooth vanilla skinned chest.

He felt an uncontrollable blush surge to his face. Between the frills of the blouse, and her exposed chest, he found himself unable to move. Blue froze as well, her blue eyes in shock but in relief at no longer feeling the collar press on her windpipe. Coughing apologetically, he released his suddenly clammy and cold hands from her blouse.

"Hey, the zipper still works…" Blue blinked in amazement as she drew up the zipper over her chest, sucking in air and stopping before the zipper went to her collar

"We don't have time for you to change." Green sighed, his blush fading as he picked up his fallen tie. "But I have an idea…" he added quickly seeing the look of protest on her face.

* * *

"They're late." Red grumbled.

Yellow laughed nervously, her fingers tapping against the steering wheel. "Aww, Red, it's alright for them to be late…"

"I'm a little hungry though."

"Hey, here they are!" Yellow announced seeing Green emerged from the front door with Blue in tow.

They both shielded themselves from the snowstorm and slid into Yellow's car. Red laughed the moment the car door closed.

"Wow! Blue, what are you wearing?"

Miffed, Blue snorted. "A gift from my parents, thank you very much!"

"The tie too?"

"… Yes."

Red laughed, dodging a playful shove from Blue. Yellow smiled, turning the steering wheel and pressed the acceleration.

Making sure neither Red nor Yellow was paying attention to them, Blue turned to Green. Unbeknownst to her, Red was indeed eavesdropping.

"Are you sure this looks fine?" The tie hid the ripped cloth, and the _stuck-again zipper._

Green sighed. "We're going to eat as friends, not as strangers."

"I know, I want to look decent."

"You look good."

Their voices then lowered to whispers. "Green?"

"What is it pesky girl?"

"When we get home, could you rip it off again?"

"...Fine."

Red couldn't believe his ears.

**-FIN-****

* * *

**

Woo, I'm on a roll! Three stories under a week! I must be going nuts! Here's the happy fic I promised- I'm actually good at writing lighter and happier stories... Hmm...

Yes lalalagirl, the next one is the crossover idea :)

-Auresque


End file.
